Commercial and industrial power distribution systems may use several methods to deliver and distribute electrical energy. These methods may include heavy conductor cables run in trays or conduit. Unfortunately, once installed, cable and conduit assemblies are difficult to change.
Electrical power may also be distributed using conductors or “bus bars” in an enclosure. This arrangement is referred to as a busway. A busway is understood in the industry as a prefabricated electrical power distribution system having bus bars in a protective enclosure, and may include straight lengths, fittings, devices, and accessories.
Busway-based power distribution systems may be used for many electrical power distribution applications including, for example, industrial settings and high-rise buildings. In many settings, space for electrical power distribution may be at a premium, particularly in high-rise buildings. Methods and apparatus for reducing space requirements of electrical power distribution systems are desirable.